Maximum Poetry
by smilecuznapoleondirtluvsyou
Summary: Story short:I write poems for the Flock.I post them while you get to figure out who is who except in the 2nd one . At the request,I probably will write a poem is want it. So just click on this, and see if you like it or not.Can be flames I don't care R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first poetry ****fic****, so be nice.**** If you can guess who the people are, besides the person telling the story, I have somewhat succeeded. If you want another poem, review and tell me. Because I want to post one of my poems I**** worked on for awhile.**

One day walking, I saw a girl,

Nothing special,

Until I saw her eyes,

So bitter and cold,

Like a blown out candle,

Hurt and alone,

Like a bird with a broken wing,

Waiting for someone to heal it,

I watched that girl,

Sober and quiet,

For days,

To make sure she was okay,

Then one day walking, I saw a boy,

Nothing special,

Until I looked in his eyes,

Tired and angry,

Yet sad and searching,

He saw the girl,

And the girl saw him,

For the first time,

She smiled so bright and warm,

It was impossible for the sun to do,

And the boy smiled gently,

Like a kindling flame,

Together, hands held,

They spread their wings,

And I knew that bird had been healed,

Soaring higher,

Their feathers shined,

Happy once again.

**Okay****. If you liked this poem and know who the girl and the boy is, please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks, guys: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to**** Brooke Walsh and yami1234, you guys are great. This is a poem I wrote a while ago and I'm a little nervous about posting it. But I'm going to anyway. This is about a bird kid, no, not any of the Flock, dreaming about the day they are going to fly. It may sound stupid, but I don't care. breathes in deeply Here it goes.**

I dream of a day,

When I stand on a cliff,

And see all that is before me,

Then I jump to the edge,

But I don't worry,

Because my wings catch me,

And lift me up,

How I love my wings,

So golden and light,

I could watch the sun gleam on them forever,

I continue a journey,

That is and is in the unknown,

The air tells me all its wonders,

And the wind kisses my hair and face,

Encouraging me to go on,

My flapping assures me all is well,

As I continue over valleys and hills,

I smile to myself,

Because I knew one day,

I would do something great,

And no one would know but me,

The beautiful sun,

Gleams its goodbye,

And the moon grins hello,

Each star gives a mischievous wink,

I think to myself,

This is where I belong,

My home.

**sigh ****So**** what do you think? I'm not sure. ****Again, if you want to see some more, post again.**** I'll be waiting! **** Oh, yeah, this thing might post the first one again, because I don't really know how to work this thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH! Why did Heath Ledger have to do die!! I'm almost about to cry.**** He was only 28. He had a daughter. Well, I highly doubt this will cheer you up, but go ahead and read it. You have to guess who it is.**

Filled with anger, he moves like death,

He is not seen, he is not felt,

Darkness befriends him,

And silence is his weapon,

His hatred for evil is overpowering,

To some it is he who is evil,

For his name does him no justice,

Only one thing holds him from malevolence,

A single being,

She glows with joy,

Though bitterness is always near,

Strong, she is filled with hope,

And is a fortress to those she loves,

He is bonded by love,

And always will be.

**The third poem is done. I'****m still so sad about Heath****. Tonight sure is a beautiful full moon where I am. Good night everyone. I'll give an extra smile for Heath. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, ****I wasn't going to write for a few more weeks but then I got inspired by eclipse-ride (thanks) and decided to write about another character. I'm not sure if it sounds like, because you're the judge of that. And no, I'm not going to give away who it is because my source of entertainment is having you guess. The next poem is here!**

Colors are but mere memory,

From the childhood past,

White clouds and green grass,

The reddish orange of sunset,

But sight has come and gone,

Like a passing dream,

Now it is darkness,

Full of black and nothing else,

I still hear things that remind me of sight,

But no sadness fills me,

For the longing of sight is no longer overpowering,

And I am content,

I think sometimes,

If I would ever want sight,

To come out of the comforting dark,

And be what people call normal,

But I drift off to other things,

Because for now I'm in a black protection.

**How'd you like it? ****Because if you do, just send a review saying that you would like to read a new one.**** That's all you have to do. For the people who already like my poetry, thanks and I'll be looking forward to your reviews. (sorry right now but I'm playing online American Gladiators and I want to win) : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello, my wonderful people! I have returned from the writer's block hell! Believe me, I have tried sooo hard to come up with something, but it was all blank. I do have some cool news. I submitted a poem on an online contest, and it got published! The book is called Collected Whispers from and I got first page!! If you want to read the poem, I'll send you a link. And now, the next Maximum Poem, which hopefully doesn't suck too much…**

Words, various in depth, fill the air,

A fluent stream of sound,

So many things to say,

To proclaim to the world,

A strong and proud voice,

With the might of an ocean wave,

Crashes with a thunderous clap,

Making all stop to hear it,

Too much would cause insanity,

Because the subject is infinite,

Reaching to the stars and beyond,

It has at times been accepted with little appreciation,

And scorned plenty,

But still it brings comfort,

And in return loved.

**So, who was it? Do you know? If you do, review! And if it's right, I'll...um… well I'll reply, obviously, but I always do that. I'll give you virtual cookies and review any story if you have one! You guys are the coolious people ever! : ) gets down on knees Please review!**


End file.
